


Desperate Times

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Hostage Situations, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Robbery, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: In a house that is unlawfully being occupied, a young woman that is living with her boyfriend finds out they are out of food, the woman tells him that she will get more food with what little they have left, making him say he has some plans before she goes to a gas station, then the unthinkable happens that leads down an unexpected path.





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT TRY TO PERFORM THIS CRIME IN REAL LIFE. THE RESULTS WILL MOST LIKELY NOT BE THE SAME.

I opened the cupboards and food pantry of the house I was squatting in to see it was empty, making me look in the fridge to see there was only a half gallon of water, then to my stash of cash to see I only had twenty dollars left.

“Do we have any food left?” I asked Ronny, my boyfriend as I looked to him as he looked through the newspapers.

“No.” He grumbled softly as he looked at me. “I wish we did though. I’m starving.”

“Then I will get what we can with the money we have left.” I said with a sigh and grabbed it.

“No, I got a plan this time.” He said, then he thought about something as slight worry filled his face. “I’m coming with, just do your thing please.”

I nodded and walked out of the house to see it snowed at least a half foot last night, making me sigh and pull out my gloves before putting them on while I walked. Once I got to the nearest gas station, I walked in to see a woman standing at the register. She smiled once she saw me.

“Hay sweetie, how’s your day?” She asked.

“Good, so far.” I said as I walked to the back and grabbed a gallon of water with a few jumbo burritos before grabbing two bags of chips, then I put the burritos in the microwave. Once they were done I grabbed them with a wad of paper towels.

“Give me the money.” Ronny said firmly, making me look back to see nothing.

I walked to him to see he was wearing a ski mask as he was robbing the place with my dad’s pistol and the only memory of the last of my family. I stared at him in disbelief as the woman started to fill a bag with money as she glanced to me, then I decided to go with him on his plan. I tried to sneak up on him, making the woman’s face fill with worry as I raised the gallon of water. Ronny looked to the CCTV camera screen, then back handed me in the nose, making me yelp out and stagger back as he put an arm around me. A second later he placed a knife tip to the side of my throat before putting my gun to my temple, then I gasped as the woman was pointing a shotgun at me with shock on her face while blood ran from my nose.

“Thanks for the warning, now give me the shotgun as well as the money or she gets it.” Ronny said as tears of fear fell from my face as I hope he didn’t just got us killed. “Put your money in my pocket, hero.”

I shift my chips to my other arm, then reached into my pocket and pulled out my money before I put it in his pocket. The woman whined as she set the shotgun down before putting the cash next to it as she backed away.

“Grab the item’s, hero.” Ronny said, making me do as I was told as the woman stare at me in worry. “Now, move to the door. You're coming with me, make a move and all I have to do is push in.”

I glanced to the woman’s face with my eyes, making her nod before I moved to the door as he moved, then he turned me as he put his back to the door.

“Don’t follow or she gets it.” He said, making her nod as tears fell from her eyes, then he pulled me out of the store before pulling me around the corner towards our house.

“Sorry for the scare and hurting you.” He whispered into my ear. “Meet me at the house after you do your thing, but if you don't, then I will understand I went too far and hope you forgive me one day.”

Once he was out of the camera’s sight, he grabbed the money, my goods and the gun before taking off as I stood there with disbelief on my face as I wondered how long did it take for him to think of this now that I see he was going to get away without them suspecting I was involved. I looked back to see him leap over a ditch and around a building before something touch my shoulder, making me scream and spin to the person to see the woman standing there with worry on her face.

“Are you okay?” She asked, making me nod.

She sighed in relief as she pulled me into the store before grabbing what I was about to buy, then set the burritos in the microwave as she put the rest on the counter before checking out my nose.

“It’s not broken, honey.” She said.

“I know.” I said. “It don't hurt anymore.”

She cleaned me up, then pulled out fifty dollars just as the microwave beeped, making her take them and give them to me.

“I know this isn’t even close to covering what you tried to do for me, but please don't do it again.” She said. “Money isn’t worth your life like he thinks.”

“Can I go?” I asked. “I really don't want to make my boyfriend worried about me when I’m late to our date.”

She smiled weakly as she took a deep breath, then nodded before giving me the chips and water.

"Please stay safe honey." She said.

I nodded as I turned to the door as the cops pulled up, making me start walking towards the house.

“No officer, she's not one of them.” The woman said, making me look back to see he was about to grab me with his hand on his gun.

He nodded before walking into the store as I sat down on a rock just off the stores property as I tried to calm my nerves. A few minutes later, the cop came into view, making me look up to him to see him staring at me in worry.

“I’m okay.” I said. “I’m trying to calm myself before I show myself to my boyfriend on our date.”

He took a deep breath as he nodded, then walked back to the store as I stood up and started walking back home again. As I made my way home, I took a shortcut, then I looked back to see I wasn’t being followed. Once my house was in sight, I stood there as I stared at Ronny as he stared out in space with worry on his face as he sat on a chair. After a few minutes of staring at him, I walked to him. Just before I got to him, anger filled his face as he pounded his fist into his face three times before I could grab his arm as he looked at me, then sighed in relief.

“I forgive you.” I said. “Just don't do it again.”

He nodded and hugged me.

“I’m sorry, I feared you weren’t going to make it through the winter and got desperate.” He said. “I’m still wondering how I did it without getting caught.”

“Dumb luck, most likely.” I said with a small smile.

“You can say that again.” He said with disapproval on his face. “I can’t believe how dumb I was, pulling you in like I did. I could have gotten you killed if I didn't put you in front of me when I did. I didn't even see her pull out the gun. Did you not know it was me?”

“I did, but I hoped you had a plan to get us out.” I said.

“I didn’t really.” He said with a small smile. “It just came to me once I saw the woman’s face when I had you in my arms.”

“Let’s get inside.” I said. “It’s getting late and I’m freezing.”

He nodded and stood up before looking at the food I was carrying, making him smile.

“So that quick plan worked.” He said. “I hope she rewarded you for your bravery. Now we got more food.”

I smiled and pulled out the money, making him chuckle and shook his head.

“Still, don't do this again.” I said, making him quickly nod as worry filled his face. “How much did we make?”

“Three hundred ninety three dollars.” He said, then took my money before putting it to with the others as he gave it back. “No that's, four hundred forty three dollars and a shotgun with six shells to go hunting with.”

I shook my head as i looked to the shotgun that was now leaning on the wall.

“I can’t use that.” I said. “That thing has too great of a kick compare to my dad’s gun.”

“I can.” He said. “Well, I think I can. We won’t know if we don't try.”

I nodded as we walked into the house, then I closed the door while looking around for people that might have been watching us to see no one in sight. I turned around just before Ronny wrapped his arms around me, then started to kiss me on the lips as I could see he was really happy that I came back, making me smile as I dropped my goods and wrapped my arms around him before kissing him back.

“I love you Amber.” He said, making me rub his back in response as I continued to kiss him, then opened my eyes as he stopped to see his worry gone completely as he smiled from how much love I showed him.

“Shall we eat?” He asked, making me nod with a smile.

I picked up my burritos as he grabbed his from off the counter and sat down next to the newspaper. As we ate, he stared at me while lost in his thoughts.

“What’s on your mind?” I asked.

“Just wondering if you are willing to leave this town since we are bound to be discovered squatting here eventually.” He said.

“Not today.” I said. “I’m still a little shaken from our deed.”

“No, my deed, not yours.” He said. “I will not allow you to take part in that since I didn’t inform you about it.”

I nodded as he took his last bite.

“I’m getting tired, so I’m going to take a nap.” He said, making me nod as he laid down, before grabbing the blanket that was on the floor and pulled it over him.

Once I finished my food, I stood up and walked to the fridge to see the last half gallon of water we had wasn’t in there anymore, making me look around for it, then went outside to see it in the snow along with the last the water he took from me. I smiled and put the one I was rewarded in with it before taking the gallon that was open and started to drink while looking around for peoples eyes to see a man across the street trying to get in his car with a hurry.

“So freaking late.” He whined as he dropped his keys. “Damn it.”

Once he was in his car he sped off as I put the water in the snow before walking back into the house to hear Robby was snoring already. I walked to him and laid down next to him, then started to feel restless from the event still taking its toll on me, making me start playing with my clit like I usually do when I have too much energy. A few seconds later, I froze when I looked to Ronny. I stared at him as I wondered if he would like to take our relationship to the next level. The thought of asking him about that, made me smile, so I got under the blanket and unbuttoned his pants, then pulled them down, making him stop snoring as he shifted around from me moving his pants. I glanced up to see him still asleep as he return to his snoring, so I looked to his boxers, then reached into the hole before pulling out his soft shaft, making my face burn up from the sight of it. I started to stroke it gently while staring at his face, making it start to grow until it was a good six inches. I bit my lip as I smiled, then looked to his shaft before putting my mouth over it and started to suck on him, making him moan as he opened his eyes. He looked at me as I glanced at him, then he smile nervously.

“Okay, that’s...” He started to say, then his smile widened. “Fine by me.”

I giggled and continued to suck him, making him watch with a color filling face.

“How long?” He asked.

“Just started.” I said.

“No, the urge.” He said.

“Since we met.” I said, making his smile crack open slightly.

“I think I need to pay attention and look for the signs now.” He said. “How many times have you done this to me?”

“This is the first time it ever came across my mind.” I said, making him nod.

After a few minutes of sucking him, I closed my eyes, then he grabbed my head and pulled it off me.

“Okay, I think you had enough without my share.” He said.

I smiled and rolled to my back before he started to take off my clothes. Once they were off, he stared at my slit, then his eyes locked to my C cup breasts. Soon his face became more flush as he glanced to my face.

“Are you backing out?” I asked. “Can I go back to my lollipop?”

He giggled and shook his head before grabbing my breasts, then gave them a squeeze.

“What is off limits?” He asked.

“Really?” I said. “Why would I restrict you of anything if I was trying to rape you?”

His face filled with disapproval.

“No, never think that, you are always welcome to me.” He said, making me smile.

He looked to my slit again, then started to suck on my clit, making me gasp as I grabbed his head, but pulled back before he giggled and started to eat me harder, before I let out a moan as I push my hips into his face.

“God, that feels so good that I can barely restrain myself.” I moaned.

“Don’t resist, let yourself go.” He said.

I smiled and grabbed his head before pushing it against me as I started to grind myself on him, making him giggle as he pushed his tongue into me. I gasped as my body started to arch on its own before I let out several moans, then I started to squirm around from him skillfully licking everything he could. A second later, with very little warning, I let out a long moan as I came into his mouth before my body relaxed with another moan.

“Damn.” He said. “I like that.”

“You and me both.” I moaned as he started to clean me out. “If only it didn't go away so quickly.”

“I’m not done with you.” He said.

“Good.” I said, making him giggle as he got over me and started to suckle my nipple.

I let out a grunt as jolts shot through me, then I reach for his ass that fit perfectly in my hands and started to knead them like a cat. He looked to my face as I started to let out several soft moans. Soon as he was satisfied, he started to lick around my nipple, then moved up my chest with kisses and started to kiss me on the lips once he got to them. I wasn't satisfied with just kisses, so i made it into a French kiss while closing my eyes again. I reached under his shirt and started feeling around every inch of him before I reached down to his shaft, making him stop kissing me as I lined it up to me. I opened my eyes as he didn't push in to see him staring at me nervously.

“Not ready for that?” I asked in worry, making him stare at me for a second, then his nervousness faded before he pushed in me as he moaned.

A second later, I yelped out as he touched my back wall once he got his full length in me, making my body arch up against him, then I moaned as I relaxed and started to kiss him again. He started to fuck me, tapping my wall, making me moan each time.

“God, that face is the best.” He moaned, making me smile, then wrapped my arms around him and massaged his hips.

After a minute of him tapping my back wall, my moans became louder just before I came all over him, making him gasp.

“God, you are like a milking machine.” He moaned as he came deep in me, making me giggle as I hugged him.

“Thank you for making my dreams come true.” I said. “Do you want my ass too?”

“Sure.” He said with a giggle as he pulled out of me, then I turned over.

He got on top of me, then started to kiss my back before moving down to my ass, then lifted it up before licking my slit clean. Once clean, he moved over me before I felt his shaft prod my back door.

“Tell me if it hurts.” He said.

“I will not, this is your reward for taking care of me.” I said, making him giggle, then he started to push in before I started to moan from the pain, but it sounded like pleasure as I hoped it would.

Once he was fully in me, he started to fuck, making my moans become louder, then the real pleasure started to fill me before I started to lose control of the volume as echos of me filled the empty house.

“Quiet down, will you.” He said with a giggle. “Don’t tell the neighbors we are here.”

“I can’t help it.” I moaned. “It feels so good.”

I pulled the blanket to me and wrapped it around my face.

“No, don’t suffocate yourself.” He said.

“Just shut up and fuck me damn it.” I moaned, making him giggle as he started to fuck at a faster pace.

After a few minutes of him fucking me, he groaned as he pushed in deep before cumming in me.

“How often can we do this?” I moaned as he pulled out, making him giggle and lye next to me.

“As often as you like.” He said as I climbed on top of him and stared to kiss his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
